The Red Dragon Emperor of kanokon
by TheBoostMaster8K7Gaga
Summary: Instead of meeting Rias Gremory and being killed by his date, Yuuma Amano/Raynare. Issei Hyoudou starts his life in the world of Kanokon where he meets Chizuru Minamoto. How will the pervert fit into this world?


**The Red Dragon Emperor of kanokon**

* * *

It was raining despite being a sunny day. The students were all running and covering their heads. None of them wanted to get wet and were trying to avoid getting hit by the rain.

There was a boy who had brown hair, brown eyes and was skinny. He was Issei Hyoudou and was 14-year-old. He didn't notice a shadowy figure was watching him from the third floor.

Issei barely made it in time for the bell. The first lesson was uneventful, the teacher gave him ten minutes to introduce himself and answer any questions his classmates had. Issei then answers each question that the other students had for him. Then went on to the lesson.

During the break, Issei was trying to buy his lunches but there was a large crowd that was fighting each other. Afterword, Issei finally sat down with his newly sweet bread in his hands.

Soon, a bespectacled girl with short black hair, who was a few inches shorter than him, came up to his desk and spoke to him

"Are you okay, Hyoudou-kun?" Issei slowly looked up at her, smiling, scratched his neck.

"Ah, well... there no need to worry about me..." Issei answer with a small smile. The girl smiled back at him

"I am Akane Asahina, the class representative of the first year, if you need anything, don't hesitate to just ask me," Akane responds with a proud look on her face.

"I don't want to be a brother, Asahina san, but thanks anyway," Issei said as he continued smiling.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, attracting everyone's attention, and a beautiful girl with long black hair that reaches down to her hips. An antenna of hair was sticking up and curving, with longer hair at the side of her head. She had purple-grey eyes/amethyst eyes, and white skin with very soft had a thin frame with wider hips, and had plump breasts. She walked into the classroom.

The black-haired girl looked around as if looking for someone. The boys in the class started whispering.

"Isn't that Chizuru san? But what is she doing here?" Another boy whispered

"So pretty,"...

She walked into the classroom and started looking around as if she was searching for girl had finally settled her eyes on Issei. She quickly walked up to him and smiled.

"Found you!" The black-haired girl said as she walked toward him and stop at his desk. She then handed Issei a list of pink paper folded in two.

"Please read it,"

After that, she spun around on her heel and went to exit the classroom as quickly as she came in. Issei followed her with his eyes and begins thinking of perverted thought about her. At the classroom door, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

"See ya!"

Issei cheeks blush bright red at the kisses that she sent him, and the way how she smiles at him. When the girl left the class, the representative called out to him and had a stern look on her face.

"Hyoudou-kun. I do not know what is written on that note, but you should be careful around this girl..." Asahina continued to speak but Issei didn't listen. He was reading the note.

 _Issei-kun, please meet me in the music room after the lessons. Chizuru Minamoto._

To the left of the words was a lipstick impress of Chizuru's lips.

 _I just came to this school. And already, a love letter on the first day, eh? I'm good. Well, lucky at least..._

Issei thought with a goofy, perv grin on his face.

* * *

A few hours later Issei stood in front of the Music Classroom. Inside someone was playing the piano. Issei knocked on the door several times and opened the door "Umm, excuse me..."

Inside the one who was playing the piano was revealed to be Chizuru. She stopped playing.

"Come in," She said as she turned around. "Issei-kun".

Issei stepped inside, sliding the door closed behind himself

"Ah, Minamoto san,"

Chizuru fully turned on the bench in front of the piano to face him.

"Call me Chizuru, Issei-kun," She smiled "That is what everyone calls me" She stood up "Did you get lost on the way here?"

Issei coughed once.

"Not really, I've heard you playing,"

Chizuru walked up to him.

"I see, I am sorry for calling you to such an out of the way place," She paused briefly. "Were you surprised? It was a bit sudden after all..."

Issei nodded his head when the chest of the school on her chest caught his attention. He had noticed that the patch on her chest. It wasn't blue for the first year, but red. So, that means that she was the second year. Chizuru covered her chest with her hands

"Kaaay. Stop, looking at me like that, you pervert. I have to say, that you are pretty ecchi, Issei-kun."

Issei face became flushed, and a look of nervousness on his face.

"No, Chizuru san, I wasn't looking at your big chest... no wait, I mean I think you have... a nice sexy rack that I would love to cup a feel of those lustful tits. And love to ride you donkey style with my dick… Oh, I didn't mean it... I mean I like..." Issei face became bright red

"No what am I saying!" Issei bowed his head.

"I am sorry Chizuru san,"

Chizuru giggled softly into her hands.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you," She smiled "But I am glad that you are like that like I imagined."

Chizuru Crossed her hands under her large chest, making her breasts look bigger, which made Issei gush out a nosebleed, and had a perv grin on his face.

"But that aside, you like big ones, don't you?" Issei was embarrassed but still had his perv grin, and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I love bigger one!" Issei yelled out like an idiot.

Issei fidgeted a bit under Chizuru's stare.

"Umm, Chizuru san?" Issei took the letter Chizuru gave him earlier

"Why did you call me here?" Issai asks with now serious eyes.

Chizuru took a couple steps back and stretched her arms, thrusting her chest out.

"Well, we had to meet somewhere, right? This place was as good as any other..." She walked up very close to him, so her breasts were almost pressing into his chest

"Hey, transfer student, Issei-kun, what kind of place did you live in, before you came here?" She looked into his eyes. "It was a place called Kuoh Town and you went to a middle school with your two-perverted friend. And you enter a high school for a short while that used to be all girls school before becoming co-ed. You are the current Red Dragon Emperor which is your Sacred Gear. And your dream was to become Harem King with a lot of beautiful girls around you, am I right?"

Issei was surprised, his eyes widen as he couldn't believe what she had just said, and his mouth widens open in shock.

"Well, yeah, but how did you know? How do you know so much about me?" Issei asks.

Chizuru stepped away and turned around, to face the window.

"It's the smell, your scent," She hugged herself with a happy look on her face. "The smell of nature perverted boy... I can sense the scent of a dragon aura coming from you... It is coming from you. It is so overpowering, overwhelming, it's irresistible," Chizuru said with a blush on her face.

Issei scratched the back of his head in confusion and had a bit of a blush on his face. Issei then grinned at Chizuru.

"Oh. okay, Chizuru san,"

Suddenly Chizuru tackled him to the floor.

"I can't hold back any longer!" Chizuru screams as she knocked the brown-haired boy to the ground.

Both Issei and Chizuru landed on the floor with a thud.

The black-haired girl held Issei against her large chest.

"The scent of great power that I can sense from you, the scent of a dragon inside of you is driving me wild," Chizuru said with lust seeping into her voice. Issei in the meantime was blushing and felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Ah, but I can't, it's too much," Chizuru told Issei.

Seeming to get a hold of herself Chizuru let Issei go, allowing both of them to sit up.

"Sorry Issei-Kun," Chizuru apologized to the pervert brown-haired boy.

"No, I-it's fine," Issei told her, a blush covering his cheeks after being smothered in her bountiful large chest, and with a bit of blood seeping from his nose.

"That must've caught you off guard. I just felt," Chizuru began telling him as she slipped her arms around his neck and look into his eyes with a lingering lustful gaze in her purple-grey eyes.

"No. That's not right. I wanted to do it," Chizuru told him as she looked into his eyes once more.

"I want, I want you Issei baby," Chizuru said as she started caressing his cheeks and leaned in, taking the pervert lips.

'A beautiful, popular and sexy girl is kissing a loser like me?!' Issei thought in his head and was in shock. He then felt her soft lips against his own.

"You kissed me," Issei said dumbly while gently running a finger over his lips after she pulled away from him.

"Don't tell me, that was your first, Issei-Kun? If so, fufu, I'm glad that I was your first," Chizuru said happily with a soft giggle. While Issei begins to laugh nervously because that wasn't his first kiss at all. But then his eyes widened in surprise at the black-haired girl appearance.

"Tail?" Issei let out a gasp of shock. He stared at the now large blond fox tail that matched her fox ears that were pointing out from her head and, now, long blond hair that went past her hips.

"Tail?" Chizuru questioned before she took a look at herself.

"Ah, oh no! It, it's not what you think!" The now blond Chizuru started to panic while trying to think of a good explanation.

"This is, um, yeah, cosplay! It's just costume play of a fox kit! I thought you might like these kinds of things. Er, um," Chizuru said as she took a cute pose before seeing Issei wasn't buying it by the look on his face. He was just looking at her strangely and had on this "Really" expression on his face.

"I guess it's no use," The blonde girl said sadly as her head and ears dropped.

"Fine! You've found me out! It's just how it looks!" Chizuru told him as she stood up with her arms crossed under her bust as she threw her head up, seemingly annoyed with herself for letting her secret slip like this.

"A fox?" Issei said as he looked at her tail and ears again.

"Yes, I'm a fox in disguise, I'm a demon animal! And, um, anyway I am a complex and mysterious beauty," Chizuru said with her back turned to the brown-haired pervert.

"So, I am, not human like you are Issei," Chizuru told him while still having her back turned to him and staring at the floor, afraid of what he'll say.

"And?" Chizuru heard Issei say from behind her.

"What?" The blonde fox girl asked as she looked back at the brown-haired pervert, the surprise was written all over her face.

"I mean, why should it matter if you're human or not?" Issei asked the girl like it should be obvious that he wouldn't be bothered by this.

"Bu-But don't you think I'm scary?!" Chizuru asked as she turned around fully to face Issei.

"Why would I be?" Issei asked with a smile. "W-Well, let's see if you can still say that after this," Chizuru said as she stepped closer to him, looking straight into his eyes as she let her power emanate from her and wash over Issei. But the brown-haired pervert just stood there with his arms crossed over the other.

"Nope, sorry, not scared," Issei told her with a smile.

"Actually, I can't help but think you're really cute," Issei said with a faint blush as he nervously scratched his cheek. His embarrassed expression became one of slight confusion however when he heard light laughter from the girl.

"Uh, Chizuru?" Issei questioned before he was tackled to the ground once more by the girl.

"Stop it Issei! You're too honest!" Chizuru cheered as the two of them crashed onto the floor.

"Issei, you really are the type of person I thought you would be," The blonde fox girl said as she straddled the brown-haired pervert waist.

"Hey, do you remember this morning?" Chizuru asked as she looked down at him.

"This morning?" Issei asked as he looked back at her.

"There was a sun shower, and you got soaked," Chizuru reminded him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did," Issei said. "Yeah, you did," Chizuru said with a soft expression.

"That's why. That is why I did it. Like rain raindrops from a clear sky. Even if there is darkness in a world of light. Even if there are inhuman things like me," Chizuru was saying as she leaned down.

"I like you, Issei," Chizuru told him before kissing him once more.

 _I couldn't this is happening to me? This can't be real? This is the weirdest situations I've ever been in, but, I kinda like it and enjoy having a hot kissing me like this._

Issei thought to himself as the two of them shared the kiss.

 _Hm?_ feeling something tug at his shirt Issei looked down to see the girl sitting on top of him unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked the girl.

"What? Continuing," Chizuru happily told him as she finished removing his jacket, leaving him in the red dress shirt under it.

"This is my first time with a boy. Yeah! I don't know what to do but I'm going to try and follow my instincts," Chizuru told him, full of confidence.

"Wait! Don't you think we're taking things too quickly!?" Issei told her as he began to panic at her intentions.

"Not at all! Now please, except your prize! Your prize being Chizuru Minamoto! Lively fox kits!" Chizuru cheered with her hands clasped together.

"Ch-Chizuru!" Issei called as she unbounded the top of his dress shirt.

 _Am I gone finally lose my virginity?_

Issei thought in his head with a small smile on his face, and a little nosebleed. He was looking forward to finally losing his virginity to a beautiful girl. He was no longer gone be a virgin.

But suddenly Chizuru Stopped what she was doing. This action confuses Issei by the sudden stop, Chizuru turned to look over her shoulder.

"What's going on Chizuru?" A tall boy with brown hair and wearing the school uniform said as he sat on the windowsill.

"You didn't tell me, that you were meeting a man today," The brown-haired teen said as he sent the two of them a hard look.

"Will you tell me something Chizuru?" The brunette asked as he got up from the windowsill and took a few steps towards his following brunette and blonde fox.

"Why are you holding that guy down? It's not like you. Why did you reveal you're true form to him? But what I want to know the most" the guys questioned with gritted teeth anger seeping into his voice.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" The teen yelled as he pointed at the brunette pervert, that Chizuru had pinned under her.

"Keep your voice down," The blond fox girl told him as she sat up straighter.

"I didn't call for you, so why are you here Tayura?" Chizuru asked the guy as she gave him an annoyed look with a hint of being pissed off at him.

"Answer the question Chizuru!" Tayura demanded as he came up next to the pair.

"Who is he? I haven't seen his face before, is he a new youkai? Or is he, or is he" Tayura was asking as the thought the girl showed herself like this to a human crossed his mind.

Meanwhile, Issei was re-buttoning his shirt as he was trying to figure out what the deal with this guy was. He was kind of annoyed that this asshole ruined his chance of getting laid by the blonde fox beauty. He was looking forward to losing his virginity. Until this butt wrench shows up and ruined everything.

"Yes, he is. Issei is an ordinary human," Chizuru told him, surprising Tayura.

"Ahh, not exactly. Let me correct that," Chizuru said as she undid the work Issei did as she unbuttoned his shirt again with a few quick movements.

"Issei is not just an ordinary human. He stole my heart, he stole Chizuru's heart away. A sinner" The blonde fox girl said as she traced a heart on Issei's bare chest with her finger. Her finger wasn't anything the brown-haired pervert would worry about, but when she leaned down and licked the same spot it made Issei's face turn beet red.

"A human and a fox. A forbidden love is okay with me. Let's sin together!" Chizuru said before stopping her licking as she sat back up.

"I don't care what you think about the love between Issei and I. Though I didn't really want anyone to find out. So, there's nothing for you to do here," Chizuru told Tayura as she looked at him.

"I am busy beginning a relationship of sin with Issei. You're a good boy, so go play outside," Chizuru told him as she turned back to Issei, her tail wagging happily.

Tayura hid his eyes under his brown hair and he begins to chuckle darkly.

"Heh… heh heh HAA! Love? A human and a fox? You're no fox! You're a youkai! A fox monster!" Tayura told the girl before turning his attention to Issei.

"Don't make me laugh. For one, what's so great about this scrawny brat?" Tayura asked as he got in Issei's face.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?!" Issei yells out in anger.

"You ruin a beautiful moment between Chizuru-san and myself. I was about to lose my virginity and have the greatest sex ever with this beauty. Until you came along and ruin our beautiful moment, you stupid asshole. But besides that, I will not let you called Chizuru-san a monster," Issei said as he got up from the floor and glare at him.

Tayura just scoffed and look at Issei in utter disgust.

"Keep out of this ass wipe. I don't really give a shit what a scrawny little shit like you have to say. So, just mind your own fucking business," Tayura said with a scowled across his face.

 _This guy's starting to irritate me._

Issei thought as he sent the guy a hard glare and clenched both of his fists.

"Huh? What's with that look!" Tayura said as he went to grab Issei and reared back his fist. The brown-haired pervert then clenches his fist and got into a fighting poser. Issei rises up his own fist, getting ready to punch this guy out. Before he could've received a solid blow from Issei.

 _ ***SLAPS!***_

Chizuru slapped Tayura hard across the face, halting his attack. The tall brown haired young man begins to rub his reddening cheek.

"Stay away from Issei," Chizuru told a shocked Tayura as she sent him a glare. "I, Chizuru Minamoto will not allow anyone to lay a hand on Issei, and that includes you Tayura," Chizuru told Tayura who in turn turned towards Issei.

"You, you bastard. You did this. You did this to Chizuru!" Tayura howled as his hair started to turn silver. After growing a pair of matching fox ears and tail.

"Give her back. Give Chizuru back to me. If you don't, I will fucking kill you, you scrawny little bastard!" Tayura shouted out in anger.

Chizuru got fed up with hearing Tayura rant about Issei and pick something off the floor. She then threw the item toward the brown-haired teen and the item hit him straight in his face.

"OW!"

"Would you just shut up already. You are really starting to annoy me. And besides, you don't even know what you're saying," Chizuru said as if she were talking to a small child while putting Issei's shirt back on the brown-haired pervert.

"Shall we show this idiot just how much we love each other? Then he will have no choice but to understand, right?" Chizuru asked Issei with a warm smile, confusing him slightly as she leaned in.

 _Wait, don't tell me she means that! Now's not the time for this!_

Issei started to panic as Chizuru kissed him.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Tayura shouted as he pulled his arm back. Issei, seeing the silver fox, was about to grab hold of Chizuru and jump out of the way when his arms slipped through thin air.

"Huh?" confused, Issei quickly looked around for the blond fox but only found her clothes in a pile in front of him and a stunned Tayura staring at him.

 _Am, I missing something?_

Issei wondered as he randomly grabbed at Chizuru's clothes.

" _NO!"_

Chizuru's voice ran out in his head as he held up her panties, feeling like someone was yanking on the back of his head. "Wha?" Issei asks as he brought his hand up to hold his hand, only to have the same thing happen when the pair of panties in his hand came close to his face.

"I said no!"

Issei felt like that his hand was slapped by an invisible hand. He dropped the panties.

"Chizuru? Is that you? Where are you?" Issei asks.

"Here,"

Issei was about to ask why and how she was inside of him when he noticed Tayura holding out a pocket mirror for him. "WHAT!?" Issei questioned when he saw his reflection.

"Yaan, so cute!" Chizuru gushed using Issei's body after she saw Issei with fox ears, a foxtail, and having whiskers.

"Issei has whiskers" Chizuru joyfully said as she had a hand on 'her' cheek with a leg propped up.

"What did you do Chizuru?" Issei asked, back in control of his body as he played with one of his whiskers.

"I possessed you, obviously," Chizuru said, switching back to her being in control as she shrugged 'her' shoulders. Turning her attention to Tayura,

"So now even an idiot like you should understand how much Issei and I are in love with each other. Hey Tayura, you know what that means for a fox to possess a human, don't you? Even a runt of the litter like you should be able to comprehend," Chizuru told him with a smug expression on her face while she got an annoyed glare from the tall brown-haired teen.

"You know, it'd be nice if someone could let me know what was happening."

Issei said gaining Chizuru's attention again.

"Sorry about that. Everything just progressed so fast," Chizuru apologetically told to the brown-haired pervert.

"So, Tayura, explain it to Issei," Chizuru said with a smirk and folding her arms.

"Ta-yu-ra" Chizuru repeated his name slowly after waiting a moment for him to start explaining. Reluctantly Tayura starts an explanation

"For a fox to possess a human both of their hearts must be completely excepting. If the human's heart was closed off then you. You wouldn't be able to take the form of one of us,"

"In short?" Chizuru says with a smug look.

"In short," Tayura continues. "You, that human, and Chizuru," Tayura trail off, not wanting to say anymore.

"What? I can't hear you," Chizuru says with a grin as she puts a hand up to 'her' ear.

"Still!" Tayura says suddenly.

"You still haven't figured it out? Is his heart really open to you Chizuru?" Tayura asks as blue flames start to cover his outstretched right arm.

"Do you really trust us monsters? Are your hearts really connected? I'll put it to the test!" Tayura declared as he stared them down.

"Hmm, when the connection of a fox and human is strong, their power will also be strong right?" Chizuru says more than asks as she stands her ground, unfazed by Tayura declaration in the slightest.

"Ohyo! Let's see your power!" Tayura called out as he readied his flames.

"Here we go Issei! Our strength, our feelings. Our powers acting together!" Chizuru said, lifting her arm up. A massive blue flame erupted from their hand and took the form of a fox.

"Now, what will you do? Do you want to test the bond of our love?" Chizuru asked a stunned Tayura as she held the massive flame threatening to tear through the music room above her head.

Giving a few nervous chuckles Tayura flipped backward before landing on his hands and knees with his head lowered.

"I give in!" Tayura called out in surrender.

"But that's one of the things I hate about you," Chizuru tells the teen after a brief pause.

"I-I have no choice," Tayura says as he lifts his head up with a grimace.

"If you've gone that far. With that kind of Foxfire. I'd die, I'd die if I tried to endure that," The brown-haired teen reluctantly admits. The sweats begin to form at the back oh head.

"That is just how deep and strong our love is," Chizuru tells him with a smile. "But even I didn't think we would be this strong" Chizuru commented as she admired the flame created by their combined power.

"Our mutual bond has grown to such an unthinkable extent. There is no doubt that it was love at first sight. I'm glad that I love you, Issei," Chizuru happily says as she embraces Issei inside of their mindscape.

"Keh, You're over four-hundred years old. you shouldn't be talking about things like love at first sight. Act your age" Tayura said, ruining the moment.

"I'm a girl, and you bring up age!" Chizuru angrily says as she jumps out of Issei's body, completely naked as she kicks Tayura across the room.

"You rude bastard!" The blonde fox girl said as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Um, Chizuru," The blond fox girl hears from behind her.

"What is it Iss-" Chizuru was happily saying as she turned around to find Issei holding her shirt out for her.

"Could you, put some clothes on?" Issei asked her as he avoided looking at her body with a blush stretched out across his face. There was blood that was trickling down his nose a bit.

"Sorry," Chizuru told him as she took the shirt from him.

"But, Issei," She said getting his attention as she skids her arms into her sleeves, her back turned to him.

"I don't mind if you look, because sooner or later, you know?" Chizuru told him with a smile sent over her shoulder at him.

 _So, Pretty and cute at the same time._

The brown-haired pervert thought with a blush as he took in the sight of Chizuru smiling in nothing but a dress shirt.

"Hey, you guys are a stupid couple!" Tayura shouted out with a sneer as he pointed at the pair.

""WHAT?!"" Issei and Chizuru both shouted out with annoyed and anger in their voices. Issei was clenching his fists, a vein popping on his forehead and glaring at the tall brown-haired teen with anger in his brown eyes.

 _Bastard! How dare he fucking say that!_ Chizuru and I are a great couple! God! Damned this bastard to hell!

Issei was seething as he gritted his teeth. He was getting himself worked up over that comment that Tayura had made.

"Chizuru! You, you, you!" The brown-haired teen said.

"What are you so agitated about? You always see me naked, but have you ever been happy about it?" Chizuru asks Tayura with her hands crossed under her bust. _What? Always?_

Issei wondered as he glanced at the two foxes.

"I'm tired of seeing you naked! But that's not it! It's what's behind that human there! Who is controlling that!?" Tayura yells at the girl while pointing at the wall of fire behind them.

"Ah, oh no. I forgot all about it," Chizuru admits as she hides slightly behind Issei as they stare at the Foxfire.

 _Did she forget?_

Issei wondered as he kept his eyes on the blue fire.

"You didn't forget. You're four-hundred years old so your mind is slipping" Tayura said rudely, pissing off Chizuru again.

"I forget because you say things like that!" Chizuru yells at him as she throws one of her shoes at Tayura, hitting him in the head.

"Not to ruin the moment, but shouldn't we be doing something about this?" Issei asked the two of them as he directed their attention back to the out of control foxfire.

"Do something you say," Chizuru starts with a nervous smile. "But it's already out of my hands," Chizuru tells him.

"If you can't control it then who can?!" Issei asks the girl with a slight panic in his voice. Her pointed stare, however, leads him to one conclusion.

"Me?" Issei asked.

"It came from Issei's body while I was possessing him. So, they should be his flames" Chizuru says while looking at the flames with a hand on her hip.

Issei tried to will the fire away.

"Ohh! It's stopping!" Chizuru excitedly said as the fire grew smaller.

"Awesome Issei!" Chizuru cheered as she threw herself onto Issei's back, hugging him.

"That's surprising. I have no idea what I'm doing," Issei admitted before the flame stopped shrinking and became erratic.

"It didn't work at all!" Tayura shouted as the Foxfire became even more out of control than before.

"Tayura, grab my clothes. Time for our last resort!" Chizuru said as she turned to Issei.

"Run!" she shouts as she and Tayura run for the window while holding onto Issei's hand.

"Don't worry Issei, I'll carry you so you-" Chizuru was saying as she stood next to the open window when Issei picked her up, carrying her bridal style and jumped.

"What the heck are you doing?! You idiot!" Tayura shouted out with widening eyes.

"Wait! We're on the third floor!" Chizuru shouted at him as both she and Tayura became terrified at the brown-haired pervert seemingly suicidal action.

The three of them made it out of the room before it exploded.

"I didn't think that I'd end up blowing up part of the school on my first day," Issei said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Well, if we don't say anything then I'm sure we won't get caught," Chizuru told him, still worried that he'll hurt himself when she noticed her panties float down in front of her.

"Tayura, don't drop my stuff!" Chizuru yelled at the teen as she swiped her panties out of the air.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Issei asked with worry. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"That idiot? He's my little brother! A little brother with a sister complex! So, you have nothing to worry about Issei!" Chizuru told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Sister complex?" Issei asked with a sweatdrop forming on his forehead.

 _So, that was the reason why Tayura was so angry with him and the fox beauty. Chizuru was his older sister and was her younger brother. Thank, God he was not her ex-boyfriend._

"What the hell are you two doing!? Grab him before he gets hurt Chizuru!" Tayura yelled at them.

"We're not related by blood. We found him about sixty years ago. Back then he was small and cute, unlike he is now," Chizuru told him.

"Sixty years, huh?" Issei says.

 _Oh well, at least school won't be so boring._

Issei thought as he looked down at the girl in his arms with a smile.


End file.
